


Glam Times With Freddy

by TrashySwitch



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Background Security Girl (Five Nights at Freddy's), Fluff, Gen, lee!vanny, ler!gregory, switch!glam, ticklefic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:48:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashySwitch/pseuds/TrashySwitch
Summary: Gregory had quickly discovered that Glam Freddy was a loving robot rather than a killer robot. In an attempt to play with him and get to know him, Gregory discovers that the technology of the 2000's had gotten so advanced, that Glam Freddy had been given special features similar to humans! One such: reaction to touch.
Relationships: Glamrock Freddy & Gregory (Five Nights at Freddy's), Glamrock Freddy & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Glam Times With Freddy

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfic is for @planet--venus. I hope you enjoy, my special owl!

Gregory stared out the small crack in the confined space to make sure the security guard didn’t find him. He was so nervous that the security guard would find him and get him in trouble. All he wanted was a free day of fun without long lines and crowded rooms. And what did he end up getting? A frightful night filled with animatronics that wanna kill him, and a security guard who he swears is secretly evil. 

Well...the animatronic part wasn’t entirely true…

Gregory took a break from looking through the piggy hole and looked around at the orange space he was hiding in. It was small, but surprisingly more spacious than he expected. It was nice of the Freddy bear robot to let him hide here. He would’ve been caught if it weren’t for him. 

He was happy to know there was at least one sparing robot. 

Soon, the robot started to speak. “You doing okay there, pal?” Freddy asked. 

Gregory nodded and hummed. “Mhm.” 

“I think she’s gone. Would ya like to stretch your legs?” Freddy asked him. 

Gregory took one last look at the mall through the piggy hole before finally agreeing. “Okay.” 

Freddy opened up his orange stomach compartment and watched as Gregory climbed out. Gregory got himself back up and looked up at Freddy with a smile. “Thank you Mr. Freddy!” Gregory told him. 

“You’re welcome, little bud!” Freddy knelt himself down on one knee in front of Gregory and held out a hand. “Could you please tell me your name?” He asked. 

The kid smiled. “I’m Gregory.” 

Freddy placed his hand onto his own knee and looked down a moment to process the name. Then, he looked up at the kid again. “Gregory! I like it!” Freddy reacted. Then, he stood up and held out his hand again. “Would Gregory like to go on a walk with me in my stomach compartment?” Freddy asked him. 

Gregory widened his eyes and smiled excitedly. This was beginning to become a dream come true! “YES!” Greg quickly covered his mouth. He looked up at Freddy and nodded his head in slight embarrassment and worry. 

Freddy opened up his stomach compartment and let Gregory hold onto his orange finger for balance. Gregory hopped back into the stomach and watched as the door cover closed to only let in a small amount of light through the piggy hole. 

“All aboard the Super Glam Freddy Ride! Please keep all hands and feet inside the compartment at all times, and feel free to enjoy our joyous view from the smallest hole in history provided to you by Fazbear Entertainment!” Freddy announced as he poked the piggy hole. 

Gregory giggled at the silly announcement and bursted out laughing at Freddy’s poke to the hole. 

“Now on your left, we have Monty’s gigantic staaaAAAAGH!” Freddy jumped and grabbed his stomach. He looked down at Gregory. “Why are you poking me?” The animatronic asked. 

Gregory giggled. “You poked me first!” 

“I didn’t poke you, I poked my own belly.” Freddy mentioned. 

Gregory just smiled and poked the inside of the belly again. Glam Fred jumped again and actually yelped in surprise! Upon hearing that, Gregory bursted out laughing! 

“Hey! Quit doing that!” Glam Freddy ordered. 

“But it’s fun!” Gregory reacted as he started rubbing the orange stomach walls. “And you feel so smooth!” 

Freddy quickly covered his mouth and leaned against the nearest wall. “S-Stahahap!” Glam Freddy ordered. “Ihihis thihis nehehessessahahary?!” He asked. 

Gregory didn’t really understand why Freddy was giggling and moving around at first. But, he wasn’t complaining in the least bit. Gregory moved to the other side of the belly compartment and felt the right side and the front of his belly with his palms. 

Freddy quickly started tittering and leaned over with his arm across his stomach. This caused Gregory’s body to belly flop into the compartment door! The kid let out a surprised “Ouch!” as he pushed his head up a little. “Mr. Fred sir?”

“Hehehe- Huh?” Freddy looked down at his stomach and widened his eyes as he realized what had happened! He pulled himself back onto his feet again and listened as Gregory’s body flopped onto the ground of the stomach. “You okay there buddy?” He asked. 

“I’m okay!” Gregory declared with a giggle. “Are you ticklish, Mr. Freddy?” 

Freddy tilted his head. Ticklish? 

Gregory didn’t end up with an answer. So, he tested it out himself: Gregory rubbed his hands around the compartment walls and let his hands move across the smooth, bright, hidden surface. 

Freddy let out a surprised shriek and guffawed! “HAHAhahaha! Whahahat- NOHOHOHO WHAHAHAT IHIHIS THIHIHIHIS?!” Freddy shouted. 

Gregory smiled excitedly, revealing a missing tooth. “Hey! You ARE ticklish!” Gregory declared. 

Freddy’s hands were turned into tight fists while his one foot was tapping rapidly in an attempt to handle such strange feelings. Why did the kid feel the need to touch his belly?! And why did his touching feel so weird?! Is this normal?! Or was it a glitch? And if it were, why wasn’t it discovered during the testing period?! 

“WhoOoOoOoOa! YoOou’s shaAaAaking around a LOoOt!” Gregory reacted, moving his voice up and down with Freddy’s wobbly movements. 

Freddy was shaking, vibrating, and jumping around absolutely everywhere. He couldn’t keep himself still! He felt an overwhelming need to move around and shake all the wiggles and giggles right out of him! But the more he felt the kid’s hands, the more he wanted to wiggle and squirm! 

Gregory was struggling from inside the compartment. Freddy’s constant moving and jiggling was making him dizzy and off balanced. In an attempt to get control of himself, Gregory pushed his knees and feet into the other side of the compartment. 

Freddy froze up like a deer in headlights for only a second or two...before SQUEALING! “GREHEHEHEHEGOHORY BUHUHUDDYYYY!” Freddy had completely EXPLODED with plenty of quick movements and laughter! He tapped both his feet against the ground like a rabbit and finally leaned over and held his stomach before flopping onto his side. 

Of course, this caused Greg to lose his leg grip and flop against the left side of the compartment. Thankfully, Gregory was not hurt. But unfortunately, this lack of injury would allow Gregory the time to grow mischievous and evil…

“Ooooh Freeedyyyy~?” Gregory called. 

“Y-Yes? Are you O-Okay?” Freddy replied, hoping he didn’t hurt him. 

“I’m fine! But yoooouuu...are in trouble~” Gregory started teasing. 

Freddy widened his eyes. Oh NO! He was right! He IS in trouble! He’s gonna get deactivated for nearly injuring a child! 

But all those worries about getting deactivated, quickly got thrown out the window the moment he felt the child’s hands tickling and spidering all over different spots in his belly compartment. Freddy guffawed and let loose all his laughter! He had quickly started kicking his feet and rolling around on the floor as he laughed, cackled and giggled to his heart’s content. 

Gregory was ecstatic! The fact that such a large bear could be reduced to a big puddle of giggles and laughs, was mind-blowing to the kid! He knew all about the programming capabilities from playing video games and AI simulation games, but seeing this was just strange! And yet also exciting! 

“GREHEHEHEHEG! YOHOHOHOU’RE KIHIHIHILLIHING MEHEHEHE!” Freddy yelled to him. 

Gregory just laughed at that. “You can’t die! You’re a robot!” 

Freddy held his stomach tightly as he realized Gregory was right. He couldn’t die. He can barely even overload! His hard drive was built to handle tons of action without overheating. So it would be a while till he started overheating from too much movement or thoughts. 

Suddenly, a figure showed up in the corner of his eye! It looked like a bunny ear! Freddy looked towards it and desperately held his hand out. “HEHEHEHELP MEEEHEHEHE!” 

The bunny looked like it had been skipping around the mall before it found him. Now, the bunny was just staring at Glam Freddy with its cheerful, yet dead-looking eyes. 

Meanwhile, Gregory was just giggling at Freddy’s pleas. “Help you? Why help you when tickling you is more fun?” Gregory declared. 

“HAHAHAHAHAhahaha! MEHEHEHEANIHIHIE!” Freddy yelled at him. 

“Hey! No mean names!” Greg ordered. “Bad bear.” Gregory stopped tickling and finished off with a poke to the top of Freddy’s compartment. Freddy jumped again before finally falling limp. Freddy’s AI was rambling on and on from all the touch stimulation he just experienced. It wouldn’t stop going! It was like the codes were running super behind and were desperately trying to catch up. 

Gregory soon knocked on the compartment wall again, surprising Freddy by accident. “Can I get out now?” The kid asked. 

Freddy giggled at both the tickly knock and the kid’s question. It was just like him to get bored. If it weren’t for the discovery of Freddy’s ticklishness, Gregory would’ve gotten bored long ago. 

Freddy nodded and opened up the compartment door. Out rolled Gregory, landing on his back with a big smile on his face. “That was fun!” 

Freddy chuckled. “Fun for you.” 

Greg tilted his head. “You didn’t like it?” 

Freddy blinked in surprise. “I did, but I was worried I’d hurt you.” 

Gregory smiled. “I’m not hurt. I’m fine! See?” Gregory stood up and presented himself proudly. But his pride quickly turned to fear as he realized there was a white bunny standing right behind Freddy. Gregory slowly started taking steps away from the two beings. The bunny looked evil and deceiving...and he didn’t want to fall into its trap. 

Quickly, Gregory hid himself behind a pot and waited for the bunny to skip itself away. He listened for an interaction between the bunny and the bear. 

“Hello Mr. Bunny! How are you this fine e-EEK! Uh oh! Wait! M-Mr. Bunny let’s talk about thihihis- HAHAHAHAhahahaha!” 

Gregory widened his eyes and turned to peek at the scene. What in the world was happening? Gregory slowly smiled as he watched the scene: 

Freddy was pushing his hands against the bunny’s shoulders while the bunny was skittering its white paws all over Freddy’s belly. He could guess that the bunny had been watching the scene from before and decided to test it out! 

“Stahahahap ihihihihihit! Nahahat yohohohou toohohohoho!” Freddy begged. 

To make things worse, the bunny had moved one of its fingers to his chin and started scratching there. Freddy let out lots of higher-pitched giggles and scrunched up his arms against his chest. The bear even started tapping his foot! And the further back the finger scratched on the chin, the faster Freddy’s foot would tap! “Stahahahahahap ihihihit tihihihicklehehehes thehehehehere!” Freddy tried to talk. But you could tell the words were coming out filled with giggles and not really making sense. 

Not only that, but Freddy wasn’t even moving his chin away from the finger! 

Finally, the bunny moved its paws over to the tapping foot and lifted it up a little. Curiously, the bunny fluttered a single finger on the bottom of Freddy’s foot. And WOW, did Freddy ever SCREECH! The bear was so taken back by the strong ticklish sensation he felt, that he nearly kicked the bunny in the face! 

The bunny quickly jumped back to avoid injury, and looked at Freddy from afar. The bunny took the moment to scratch its head, almost as if it was confused. 

Freddy looked back at the bunny awkwardly. “Yeah...sorry about that. My sensors are very strange.” Freddy admitted. 

The bunny stared at Glam Freddy for a little longer. But right as it started to turn around and leave, Freddy started to wonder something: “Do you have sensors too?” The bunny turned bacl to face Freddy and was suddenly bombarded with pokes from Glam Freddy. 

Suddenly, the bunny threw its paws out to defend itself and tried to push Freddy’s hands away. Gregory gasped quietly as Freddy continued trying to poke the bunny’s tummy. Despite the bunny’s blocking abilities, Freddy did manage to land a few good pokes. It was enough to make the bunny lean over and cover up its own sensitive belly. 

Freddy smiled widely! “You have sensors too!” Glam Freddy had declared. 

But before Freddy could land another single poke, the bunny turned itself around and sprinted as quickly as its legs could carry it. With an arm across its belly; the bunny sprinted all the way down the hall, turned to the right, and disappeared through a door frame. 

The bunny was now long gone, and Freddy didn’t know how to feel about it. “Maybe the bunny doesn’t like being poked.” Freddy wondered out loud. 

“But I know YOU DO!” Gregory added. 

Freddy felt a pair of fingers poke his sides. He jumped and quickly grabbed his sides. “HEY! Well-” 

“You already told me you liked it.” Greg casually reminded him. 

Glam Freddy thought for a moment and widened his eyes when he realized: Oh yeah...He DID tell him that! “...I...Guess I did.” 

“So do you like it, Mr. Fred sir?” The kid asked. 

Freddy smiled and knelt down on one knee. He lifted Gregory up onto his wide shoulders and let him hold onto his permanently attached top hat. “Yes! I believe I do like it!” Freddy finally replied proudly. 

Gregory threw his fists up into the air and clapped his hands. “Yay! I knew it! I knew it all along!” 

“But no poking me while I’m carrying you in my compartment or on my shoulders.” Freddy ordered nicely. 

But Gregory giggled and gave Freddy’s orange ear a little poke. “No promises.” 

Much to Freddy’s surprise, the ear poke made him wanna giggle as well. He didn’t really understand why it felt so weird and why he was made that way. Maybe he’ll be able to ask his creator one day. But for now: Freddy happily carried Gregory on his shoulders as they walked around the mall for a while. And Gregory managed to keep his hands relatively to himself! 

...Well, for the most part anyway. But, a few ear pokes never hurt anyone.


End file.
